Lullaby For Your Stormy Nights
by renmeili
Summary: After the death of Edward, Bella is left to think she will never love again. Bella's daughter tries to change things for her though. It all starts at the park...Bella could've swore his stormy Blue eyes were looking straight into her hurt soul. BxJas
1. Chapter 1

**AN- This story was inspired by a song called A Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Tang. It is a very beautiful song and I got this idea for a plot and just started writing. So, yes this will be a Jasper and Bella story and the rating may go up as the story progresses. About my other story, well I'm a little stuck on it and I'm taking a little break from it. **

**I can't say when my updates will be but what I can say is that I will **_**try**_** to update once a week.**

**So AH, AU, Non-canon pairing, I think that's about it…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

I hate crying.

It made me feel weak and I wasn't going to do it now.

As the rain continued to pour down on the small town of Forks, the booming sound of thunder shook the house. I just stood in front of the window of our- my room, clad in a tank top and flannel pants.

It was like God was trying to get me to cry. That thought just pissed me off and I was now glaring out of the window, arms crossed on my chest. I let my eyes close for one second and let my mind think back to _that_ night. The night my world changed. Tonight was just like that night…

_(2 years earlier)_

_Thunder boomed shaking the windows of the house again._

_I laid safely in the arms of my husband, Edward. He whispered sweet nothings to me, trying to calm me down. He knew how the storms scared me, and I was so grateful to have him. I wasn't just grateful to have him there, calming me down, but also grateful to have such a wonderful man in my life. _

_I was on the verge of falling into a peaceful sleep when we heard little sniffles coming from the doorway of our room. We both turned at the same time to see our four year old daughter, Julie, standing in the doorway in her pink pajamas. She was a perfect combination of Edward and myself. She had curly reddish-brown hair that hung to her shoulders. Her face was a replica of mine but her eyes looked exactly like Edwards's. She also inherited the Cullen's gracefulness, thank goodness. But she shared my fears of storms and shyness. Me and Edward were both just 19 when I had her. Yes, we were pretty young, but we knew we could take care of her. Edward was currently working at the Hospital with his father and I was working from home and taking care of Julie._

"_Mommy…sniffle…Daddy…sniffle. I'm scared." Julie whimpered out, her bottom lip was quivering and it was breaking my heart to see my baby cry. I quickly sat up and patted the spot on the bed between Edward and I._

"_Come here, Baby girl." I said softly to the whimpering child in front of me. She quickly ran to the bed and jumped on the spot between Edward and I. I held her trembling form tightly to me. I looked up at Edward to see him smiling at me with nothing but pure love in his eyes. He then looked at Julie and frowned a bit but the smile quickly returned._

"_You know," Edward started, gaining me and Julie's attention, "one way to help make scary storms less scary is a soothing song. And…I think I may just know just the one." I grinned at my husband._

_Julie grinned too. She knew what song he was talking about. We had played it for her since we brought her home from the hospital when she was born. And every since that day, when there was a storm, Edward would play it and I would sing it for her, and she would fall straight to sleep. Edward took Julie in his arms and held her against his chest. _

"_Would you like that, Love bug?" Edward asked Julie softly. She sniffed a little and nodded her head. Edward smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. It almost made me cry every time he would do simple things such as a kiss on the forehead or a hug to show how much he cared for his family. "Okay then. Let's go to the piano room." Edward said looking at me this time. He held Julie against his side with one arm and used the other to help me out of bed. What a gentleman. _

_Thunder boomed again making me jump and both Julie and I squeal. Edward chuckled and pulled me to his other side as we walked down the hall to the piano room. When we finally entered the room the mood suddenly felt lighter. This room always had that effect on people. Edward sat on the bench of the piano and pulled me down next to him, while setting Julie in my lap. She quickly made herself comfortable and snuggled in my arms. I rocked the beautiful girl in my arms for a bit before Edward nudged me gently._

"_You ready?" He asked. I nodded my head in response._

_He smiled and turned back to the keys. His hands skillfully flowed across the keys and I turned my attention back to my baby girl and started to sing. _

"**Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight**

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning"  


_Though I've never seen myself as a singer I had a pretty decent voice, though Edward always said my voice sounded like an angel's. I continued to sing the beautiful song and could tell it was having an affect on Julie. She looked like she was about to fall asleep. _

**  
"Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight**

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning"

_I turned my gazed to Edward as I sung the next verse because it always reminded me of him. He was always there for me when I was afraid or sad when we were growing up. He was always the one to sneak next door to my house and hold me through the storms._****

"For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight"

_I turned back to my daughter. She had her eyes closed and appeared to be asleep, but I knew she would be fully asleep 'til me and Edward finished the song._****

Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning"

_Edward finished the last notes of the songs and turned to me with a soft smile on his face. He looked at our sleeping angel and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He took her from my arms and whispered, "I'll tuck her in." I nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips._

_I stood up and made my way back to our room. When I got there I crawled under the covers and fell into a peaceful sleep... _

_Not much later (well that's what it seemed like to me), I woke up to Edward shaking my shoulder._

"_Bella! Bella! Honey, wake up!" Edward said as he continued to shake my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see his green pools looking into my brown ones._

"_Yes?" I breathed. _

"_Carlisle just gave me a call. He said he needs some help with something at the hospital. The storm is getting pretty bad and Esme wanted you and Julie to stay with her for the day. You know how Mom is." He said the last part with a smirk. I smiled back and stretched , my arms._

"_What time is it?" I asked._

"_About 5:30, love." I nodded and got up to get Julie ready. She whined a little bit but reluctantly got up and got ready to go to her grandma's house. By the time I was dressed I heard Edward call my name. I met him downstairs and saw him ready to leave at the front door._

"_See you later, Love" Edward gave chaste kiss on the lips and opened the front door. It was still pouring out side. I walked to the window next to the front door to watch him leave. Once he was in the car parked in the drive way he saw me in the window and waved with a smile. I wave back. I looked around and gave out a tired sigh. I looked back up through the window and looked around outside. _

_That's when I noticed it._

_Something was moving down our street fast. Too fast._

_My eyes followed to where the speedy car would lead and my eyes landed on…_

_Edward, who was just starting to back out of the drive way. _

_Only seconds away now!_

_My eyes widened and I banged on the window franticly trying to get his attention._

_Five… _

"_Edward! Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He didn't notice me. I sprinted to the door and opened it quickly._

_Four…_

_Now Edward saw me. He looked confused for a second._

"_MOVE, EDWARD! THE CAR!!" I screamed frantically waving my hands to the oncoming car. I was could barely make out Edward's car because of all the rain._

_Three…_

_He looked in the direction I was pointing at and saw the car. _

_"MOVE EDWARD!" I screamed again._

_Two…_

_He didn't. He was frozen._

_One…_

_"EDWARD!!!"_

I awoke from my flashback by the sound of familiar sniffles. I jerked around to see Julie standing in the doorway of my room.

"Hey baby." I croaked, my throat was choking from emotions.

"Mommy…are you crying?...Sniffle" She asked curiously. She hadn't seen me cry many times since Edward's funeral.

"I quickly turned my back to her and wiped away the unwanted tears off my face. I turned back to her with a dry face.

"No, Baby girl. Mommy's alright. Come here." I said softly. She ran to me and nearly tackled my legs with a hug. I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I tucked her in next to me and closed my eyes, hoping that sleep would come to us. Julie wiggled in my arms and I opened my eyes. Thunder shook the house again. We both screamed. When we got control of our breathing, Julie looked up at me with tears in her eyes and I knew what was coming.

"Mommy? Can you sing my Lullaby?" She asked with a pout. It was literally killing me inside to see her do this. She never gave up.

Ever since that night that Edward died I had never sung that lullaby. It hurt me to much and I don't even think I was able to sing it anymore. After Edward died, I tried to sing it, I even tried to learn how to play it on…_his_ piano. But once I stepped into that piano room I no longer felt light or peaceful, but just pure sadness. It felt as if my heart was slowly being ripped into pieces as the seconds ticked by that I was in that room. I finally ran out, shut the door and locked it with a key. It hasn't been opened since. That was about two years ago. And I haven't bothered trying to sing the song. I think Julie knew this, but that never stopped her from asking me to sing it to her.

I looked into the eyes of my daughter and she saw the answer in my eyes. She looked down and I could see tears fall down her cheeks. I pulled to me, she buried her face in my neck and sobbed loudly. I wove my fingers through her thick, curly, bronze locks. They reminded me of Edward and one tear fell from my eye and into her hair. Before she had time to look up I wiped the evidence off my face.

When she did look at me my heart broke all over again. Her face was wet with tears, nose red from running and her eyes were just screamed sad.

I was a horrible mother.

_I'm not going to cry._

I tried to talk in a firm voice, but it came out weak.

"I'm so sorry, Baby girl. I know…I know I'm not always what you need, but I'm…I'm going to try. I'm going to try and be better." I had to stop there though. If I rambled on any further I was sure to mention _his_ name and I would break down in front of her. And she didn't need someone _weak_ right now.

"It's okay Mommy-"she started. I stopped her though because it wasn't okay. She deserved a mother way better than me. I needed to change for her.

"No, baby. It's not okay and I know that, but I'm not going to be this way anymore. I'm not going to me this emotional mess one second and then the next moment be some emotionless zombie." Julie looked at me confused for a second. "Umm, never mind. My point is, I'm going to change." I sat up then and tried to look happy. "In fact, how about tomorrow we go to the park? Well have a picnic and everything will be okay. We can do whatever you want." I said with a wide smile. She smiled too, but then looked hesitant and looked down at her lap.

"Can-can we talk about Daddy? I…sniffle…I miss him a lot." She whimpered, while more tears were forming at her eyes.

_Not gonna cry. Not gonna cry. _

I put my hand under her chin and made her look at me.

_I have to change!_

"Yes" I whispered.

She launched herself at me with open arms. She buried her head in my neck again and it sounded like she was laughing and sobbing at the same time. I knew how she felt. I was happy we were finally being able to move on, but the thought of moving on always scared me.

We stayed in our in embrace for a moment before I heard a little yawn escape her.

"Time for someone to go to sleep." I whisper to her. I tucked her in next to me and kissed her good night.

I sighed to myself and settled under the covers too.

I could already tell tomorrow was going to be a long day for both of us.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes! Well tell me what you think. **

**By the way, Bella is going to have more flash backs of what happened with Edward and all.**

**Review, cuz you know you really want to!**

**_The Asian Sensation Sweeping The Nation**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Like to give a shout out to…**

**huggiegirl2008**

**Thanks for being the first to review this story!**

**and to…**

**PyroWhore**

**Rachelle!**

**draco-luvr1018**

**Thanks for being the other people that reviewed this story!**

**I really appreciate the support!**

**Okay back to the story. Didn't get many reviews on the first chapter, but that's what I kind of expected. So here's chapter two for people! In this chapter Bella and Julie go to the park and talk. They also meet a special someone of this story…**

**But mostly this chapter has more of Bella's flash backs of Edward's death. Sorry if it's too sad.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing. :/**

**So please READ, RELISH, AND REVIEW!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV**

_The speeding car clashed against Edward's side making a sound that was louder than the thunder._

"_EDWARD!!!" I screamed, dropping to my knees. My hands instinctively covered my mouth and I screamed at the horrid sight in front of me. _

_I stayed there for a second as shock and fear froze me to the ground. Then I heard a little voice call me from the still opened front door._

"_Mommy?" Julie's innocent eyes shouldn't be seeing this right now. I wanted to turn around and tell her to go inside. I wanted to get up and bring her into her room. I wanted to tell her all this wasn't real and everything was going to be okay…_

_But I couldn't do any of those things. I was stuck in space and time for that moment. My mind was dead and racing at the same time. Not a single one of my muscles would move._

_Silence…_

_Then she saw it._

_Julie let out a blood curling scream that pulled me out of my trance._

"_DADDY! OH MY GOD!" She was about to run to the wreckage but just when she was about to run pass me I grabbed her small body and pulled her towards me. She kicked, punch, and screamed at me. "Mommy, let go! We have to help Daddy! Mommy move!" _

_Move…_

_I turned to her and my voice came out shaky. I put my hands on either side of her face and she stopped struggling against me._

"_Julie, I need you to go inside now. Go to the phone and call the Police. Ask for Grandpa Charlie, and tell him there was a car accident at our house. Tell them it is an emergency and to get here quick. Then called Grandma Esme and tell her that Daddy has been hurt and to meet me at the hospital. " She nodded and jumped up to leave. Before she dashed in the house though, I grabbed her sleeve and looked her in the eyes. I spoke firmly to her this time. "After you make the calls, go into your room and don't come back out her until I get you, okay?" She looked at me for a moment before she nodded and ran into the house. I didn't want her to be here when the police talked to me._

_I slowly stood up from the ground. My legs were shaking so bad I almost fell back down. My muscles were then able to move normally again and I took advantage of it._

_I ran to the wrecked cars and saw the complete damage. The other driver's black truck's front was completely totaled, just like the driver's door of Edward's Volvo. My eyes locked with the inside of the Volvo. Through the cracked and damage windshield, I could see Edward's head laying on the steering wheel. I instantly forgot about the other driver and rushed over to the passenger side of the Volvo. I pulled on the handle, but it was locked. _

"_Edward! Please get up, honey! Edward!" I begged as I frantically knocked on the window. _

_As I fruitlessly continued to knock on the window, through my tears I could see all the things me and Edward went through together. From the time he punched Mike Newton for putting sand in my hair when we were toddlers to the time Charlie finally caught him climbing through my window. Then from the time he was holding me when I found out we were going to be parents to the time he was holding me while I was holding baby Julie. _

_A pair of strong arms pulled me out of my daze into the horrible reality. _

_Everything was all blurry for the next hour or so. I heard people. I saw people. But then I again I couldn't hear or see them. I went back to shock. It wasn't until I was sitting in the chair next to Edward's hospital bed that I was again brought back into reality. This time I stayed in it._

_I grabbed hold to Edward's hand and held it to my lips, while tears constantly flowed down my face. The beeping of the heart monitor was steady and was the only noise in the room beside my sobs. I could hear the voices just outside of the room. I was the only with Edward right now, since I had asked everyone to give me and him a moment. Mom, Dad, Carlisle, Esme, Julie, and Alice were all outside the room. They thought they were whispering well, but I could hear them._

"_Esme," Carlisle started, "Edward…our son…he's….not going to make it." He said through sobs. He continue to explain to her and my parents what was wrong, but I tuned it all out. I heard enough._

_I clutched Edward's hand for dear life and buried my head on the part on the mattress beside his torso. I let out loud, hard, deep sobs._

"_P-please, Edward. P-p-please don't go. I can't do all of this without you." I looked up at him through my tears. His face looked pained and I couldn't even do anything about it. All I could do was watch._

_Watch the love of my life-my other half- die in front of me._

_I tried with begging again._

"_Please Edward, I love you. I love you so much! You can't leave me. You c-can't leave Julie! She can't grow up without you, Edward. Please." I begged/sobbed again. When nothing changed I looked up, not at the ceiling but for him. God, I mean._

"_Please, I will do anything. Just…just don't take him away from me. Please, God, I love him so much. He doesn't deserve this. My daughter doesn't deserver this…"I looked back at Edward and touched his cheek. Nothing changed and another sob escaped my mouth. _

_There was nothing I could do now._

_I realized that then and gave up. I didn't just give up on Edward's life. I gave up on mine. Everything that made me who I am just disappeared. Just about every reason for me to continue living my life was gone. Edward was my everything for so long. Before Julie came into this world, the only thing that motivated me to go on another day was my Edward. And even when Julie was born and in my life, Edward was still a big part of what got me going on from day to day. And now he was on the verge of death. _

_A part of me died with that little realization._

_I knew Edward was going to die. _

_And I accepted that._

_I knew that the moment he died, I was never going to be the same._

_I accepted that too._

_I stopped sobbing by then, though tears still leaked through my eyes._

_I lifted my bodied and stood over Edward's body and leaned down so I could press my lips to his one last time before his heart stopped. I held my lips there for a moment, just trying to savor the moment that would end too soon._

_When I finally stood back up, I just looked over at my husband. As I started at his face I went back to all the moments and experiences I shared with him. All of it was going through my head like a movie. At some point I heard a few small knocks on the door. I let out a soft, "come in." and thny room filled in with people. Esme, Alice, and my mother stood behind me. Alice was holding Julie in her arms. Carlisle stood on the other side of Edward's bed (his eyes were bloodshot from crying) and Charlie still stood outside. _

_All the emotions around me, they were all so strong and it pained me, but I still stood there motionless, not taking my eyes off Edward's form. The room was filled with sniffles until the heart monitor started to change._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_BEEEEEEEEEP._

_My eyes widen, but my body was still frozen as a statue. I heard a loud wail from Esme, behind me and heard her fall to the ground. Carlisle who had been, trying to cover up his tears yelled, "Esme!" and ran to his wife. I heard Alice sobbing for her brother from behind me also, and my mother trying to comfort her through her sobs. _

"_Mommy?" It wasn't until I heard Julie's little voice that I realized I wasn't breathing._

_I gasped for air, but nothing came in._

_Why was my breathing becoming so hard? _

_I tried to take in large breaths several times but nothing was working! I couldn't breathe! _

"_Mommy!"_

"_Bella!"_

"_Oh my God!"_

"_Bells!"_

_That was all I heard before I collapsed to the ground._

I woke up gasping for air.

I quickly sat up, and realized on was on my bed.

I let out a long breath, looked to my side and saw Julie was still asleep. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and carefully got out of the bed and started my daily routine.

I walked into my bathroom and did all my business: brushed my teeth, took a shower, brush my hair, etc. Then I stood at the sink/counter and examined myself in the mirror. Ever since _that_ day I could see subtle changes in my appearance. The circles around my eyes were very slightly darker than normal, my face looked thinner (and not in a healthy way), and I had gotten pale. Very pale. I mean, I've always been pale all my life, but now I just looked like a vampire.

Usually I would just sigh and go about my business, but today I was beginning my change. I looked at myself in disgust. How could I have gone to this? What have I put Julie through these past couple of years? Oh geez, what have I done? Everyone around me has just been trying to help me and I'll I'm doing in return is withering away.

Not anymore. I was going to change! Not all at once, but through baby steps.

I decided to use some of that make up Alice gave me a while back. I covered up the dark circles around my eyes and put a little color to my face. Not too much though.

When I finally emerged from the bathroom, Julie was already up and dressed sitting patiently in my bed. A huge smile was plastered on her face.

"We're going to the park today right?" She asked excitedly. I chuckle and nodded my head. She squealed and jumped up from the bed and ran up to me. She opened up her arms, and I instinctively picked her up. She gave me a big kiss on my cheek and laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled softly at the angel in my arms.

I walked us to the car and buckled her in. When I was sure we had everything we needed today I pulled out of the drive way, making sure to look at the street for any cars. Though there was a slight storm last night it was pretty sunny out and a good day for a picnic. Things were drying up pretty quick. All in all, today seemed like a great day for a new start.

We drove to the park in comfortable silence, while Julie sung along to her favorite songs. I would chuckle every time she would forget a verse and replace the words with humming and then go right back to singing.

Before we knew it, we were at the park. The park was a fairly big place. It was mostly just a very large area of grass surrounded by a circle of trees and there was a very small playground at one end a large lake at the other end. I parked on the side of the street and took out all the stuff out of the trunk. With the blanket, basket full of our lunch, and a backpack full of a few toys to play with we made our way to the lake. Once everything was settled near the lake, me and Julie just sat on the blanket.

It was a bit awkward.

We both tried to start a conversation, but all attempts just ended up being a failure. So we just sat there one the blanket looking at the scenery. She didn't seem bored though. Soon that quaking of the ducks got her attention and she perched up.

"Mommy can I go feed the ducks?" She asked still sitting up straight. I could tell she really wanted to go to the ducks. I laughed a bit at her eagerness, but gave her a bag of crackers I packed and let her. Her face brightened up and she snatched the bag and ran to the ducks. Some of them ran away from her sudden presence though. I laughed and laid back against the blanket and closed my eyes.

I was surprised when I wasn't invaded with flashed of that night, or the last bad memories I had of Edward. Instead I just saw Edward. His crooked smile, him holding Julie, him laughing, and him sleeping peacefully in our bed. A soft smile spread on my face. Today was a great day.

Then I heard a nasal voice.

Damn.

Maybe I spoke too soon.

I tilted my head back and saw a few yards back, two women my age setting up a blanket. Those exact two girls hated my guts. Jessica Newton and Lauren Mallory both hated me during high school because, I had apparently _stole_ Edward from them. Even though he was mine since the day we met when we were three years old. I internally rolled my eyes and laid my head back on the blanket normally. Again, I closed my eyes and try to see the happy Edward images. But their annoying voice interrupted me.

"Is that…Bella?" Jessica's voice asked curiously.

Just ignore them.

"Yea, that's her." Lauren said disgustedly,

They don't matter.

"Wow, haven't seen her outside in a while." Jessica stated.

"Yea, I've heard after Edward died, she went all zombie on everyone. It's pathetic really. I feel sorry for her daughter though. She has to live with the woman all day. I would've killed myself by now if I was…what was the girl's name? Jenny? Whatever." She finished her little speech off stiffly. By the time she was through I had sat up and fists were formed at my sides. Angry tears were blurring my vision but I didn't dare to wipe them away. I didn't want know I was crying by Lauren's words. How could someone even say those things, though? No wonder she was alone.

"Oh wait! She got up. I think she heard you, Lauren." Jessica LOUDLY whispered, I pretty sure they were trying to let me hear them and that angered me more.

I heard Lauren let out a loud scoff and say, "Like I care! What is she gonna do? Cry and tell on me to Edward?" She laughed at the end.

What the hell was with these chicks?!

I couldn't stand it anymore; I was going to put these girls in their place.

Before another thought went through my mind I jumped up and started towards the two. I heard Julie call, "Mommy?" But nothing was going to stop me. I haven't felt this angry or this strong of an emotion for a while. And I liked it, so for a quick second I thanked Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. When I was with in a few feet away from them they both were standing up looking at me amused.

Yea, just laugh it up bitches. We'll see who'll be laughing when I punch that pretty little mouth of yours.

"You okay there Bella?" Lauren asked with a smirk across her face. Jessica giggled beside her.

I glared daggers at her and cocked my fist back. She knew what was coming and they both looked horrified. Yup, bet they weren't expecting the zombie to do that. Right when I was about to let my fist collide with Laurens perfect white teeth, a strong hand grabbed my fist while an arm went around my waist from behind. Then the person holding me whisper in my ear. There was a Southern drawl to his voice.

"Believe me, Darlin', they're not worth it." He whispered in my ear. If It was any other voice I probably would've elbow the person and continue with my original mission of punching the witch right in her face. But for some reason unknown to me I this voice calmed me. I immediately loosened my tense muscles and relaxed in the person's arms. I looked back at Lauren's face and she looked beyond confused. I couldn't blame her.

"I...She...Have a _lovely_ day Bella." She spat the word 'lovely' as she stalked off. Jessica looked between me and the person behind me for a second before she picked up her blanket and ran after Lauren.

I stood there staring after them. When they were out of my sight I noticed the person still had there arm wrapped around me. I stiffened realizing what that might look like to other people. The mystery man probably felt me stiffen because he released his arms from around me. I exhaled and relaxed again, though I was missing the calmness those arms brought to me. I turned around and was assaulted by the pools of blue. His eyes looked endless and I could swear they could see straight into my soul.

My eyes examined more of the Godlike man in front of me. He truly was beautiful. He had wavy honey blonde hair that looked perfectly messy. I wanted to run my fingers through it. His face was perfectly sculpted into more perfectness. My eyes traveled down to his lips when I heard him clear his throat.

Oh Fudge!

I was staring!

A deep blush covered my cheeks. I haven't had one of those in a long time.

Wow, looks like I'm coming back to life faster than I thought.

He smirked at me and my blush deepened even further. I put my head down in embarrassment. He put his finger under my chin and turned my face to look at him. I looked up at him with wide eyes. What was with this guy? Couldn't he see I was dying from enough embarrassment already?! And were the hell was Julie to interrupt? Don't little kids always do that to adults?

He still had a small smile playing with his lips.

"I don't mind the staring, Darlin'." He finished with a wink.

Oh lord.

This man was definitely going to be the death of me.

"Mommy?"

Finally!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N_ Woo. That took a lot out of me. Send me REVIEWS please.

Any questions, thoughts, anything.

Sry if there were any mistakes again.

Thanks!

_The Asian Sensation Sweeping The Nation


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Oh snap! Update!**

**So thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Love yall!**

**This chapter shows some of Julie's side of this and Bella meeting Jasper! Woo! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**So please READ, RELISH, and REVIEW!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Julie's POV**

_QUACK!_

I jumped as the ducks surrounded me.

Oh man, I'm in trouble. Now I was starting to think throwing the pebble at that ducky's head wasn't a good idea.

I took a step back from the approaching ducks.

I counted the ducks and found out there were eight of them coming towards me. My eyes widen and I took another step back. These did not seem like nice ducks.

I took one more step back and my foot stepped in the cold water of the lake.

Crap!

The lake was behind me and the ducks were in front of me! There was no way out now.

I'm done for.

One _big_ duck stared me straight in the eyes as he approached me.

I briefly wondered if ducks could eat people before I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the ducks to attack. But a few moments of standing there I heard the flapping of feathery wings and someone saying, "Shoo!"

I cracked one I open and saw the attackers were gone. I relaxed from my tense-get-ready-to-get-beat-up-by-a-gang-of-ducks posture and opened both eyes. I looked up and saw a tall guy looking down at me. He had a nice smile. He had on some jeans and a weird color green T-shirt.

"Did you get rid of the ducks?" I asked hesitantly to the tall blonde man. He chuckled and then nodded his head. And I couldn't help myself. I ran to my savior and hugged his legs since that was what I could reach. He stumbled back a bit from my hug, but laughed and patted my head.

"Thank You! Thank you! Thank you! Those ducks were going to eat me or something! All I was doing was feeding them and then I ran out of cracks so they started to go away! But I didn't want them to go away! So I picked up a teeny, tiny pebble and threw it at one of there heads to get there attention and boy did they get mad!" I said all in a rush. At the ended of my rambling I took in a very large breath.

The man just laughed again and I joined him this time. Then I remember what Mommy told me about strangers and I quickly jumped back. The man looked confused and I started jumping in my place, which was now a foot away from him.

I didn't know what to do for a second. Mommy said not to ever talk to strangers but this guy saved my life. Plus I got this feeling that he was a good guy. So then I came up with the perfect idea. I looked up at him straight in the eyes and stuck out my hand.

"Hello Mister! My name is Julie Marie Cullen. What's yours?" Hello smiled and shook my hand.

"Hello there Julie, My name is Jasper Whitlock. It's nice to meet you."

"Well now we're not strangers, so we can be friends!" I squealed excitedly. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Are your parents here, Sweetheart?" Wait he didn't say he wanted to be my friend back. What was that called? Rejection? I sniffed once.

"Yea, my mommy brought me here." I said sniffing at the end again. My bottom lips formed into a pout and tears started to sting my eyes. He didn't want to be my friend. He noticed the tears in my eyes and quickly kneeled down on one knee so see could sort of be at eye level. He was still taller than me. He put a hand on my shoulder and he looked concerned

"What's the matter Darlin'?" He asked still looking concerned. Oh, like he didn't know!

"You don't want to be my friend?" I said/asked sniffing again. , then he smiled softly at me.

"Of course I want to be your friend. In fact, "he started to stand up. "I'll be your best friend." He had a big friendly smile when he finish. I smiled back just as big. I leaped up toward him with my arms wide open to give him a giant hug. He caught me while laughing and I giggled too. He held me to his side while looking around the park. I don't know why I was so happy with this guy, I just was. I mean, sometimes I could be really hyper at rare times but I was really a shy quiet person. This Jasper guy seemed to bring out the best of me.

Well shoot.

If he could make me this happy, think about what he could do for Mommy!

Ever since Daddy went to heaven she hasn't been the same. Mommy has always been like my sun. She was my hero, the best Mommy in the world and no one in the world could match up to her. But now she is always sad and has a frown on her face. It makes me want to cry.

I think I know how Mommy feels, though. She's just really hurting right now. I get that feeling too sometimes. It happens when I think about Daddy in heaven. It's like a really bad tummy ache but it happens in my heart. But then I remember what Grammy Esme told me one day.

I was sick and I couldn't get out of my bed, just like Mommy. It was a few weeks since Daddy went to heaven and me and Mommy were both really sick. But when Grandpa Carlisle gave me and Mommy a check up he said we were really sick, well physically. He said we were so emotionally hurt that it was starting to hurt us physically. Grammy seemed so sad and scared for us. When I went back to bed that night she laid down with me. She stroked my hair and told me everything would be alright.

"_Julie, baby. "she started, "I know you miss your Daddy. I miss him too. But it's not healthy for you and your Mommy to be like this anymore. Think about what your Daddy seeing you two like this." She held me close when I started to cry at the mention of Daddy. She held me to her chest and patted my back while she continued. "Do you think your Daddy would want to see his two favorite ladies so sad? Hmm?" I continued to cry but manage to shake my head. No, Daddy would want to see me sad. Daddy once told me, when me or Mommy are hurting, he hurts too. I didn't want Daddy to hurt. Grammy continued talking to me. _

"_Daddy might seem far away in heaven, but do you want to know a secret…He's really close by." She whispered the last part in my ear. My head shot up and I think I almost hit her in the nose with my head. _

"_What?! Nuh uh! Where is he?!" I began to stand up but she put a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help myself though! I was going to see Daddy again!_

"_Calm down, Honey. He's right over here." She placed a hand over my heart. I looked up at her in confusion. How could Daddy fit in there? He was one of the biggest people I know. "Your Daddy is always going to be with you. He is always going to be in your heart and he's always going to be looking after you and your Mom. He will always love you no matter where he is. Do you understand?" Grammy was sobbing with me by the end. I nodded my head and wrapped my little arms around her neck. She held me for the rest of the night until I fell asleep._

After that night I wasn't sick any more, or at least in that way. People could tell I was getting better. I was smiling more, I was getting more color on me, and there wasn't dark circle under my eyes anymore. Though I couldn't say the same for Mommy. She didn't get worse but just stayed the same basically. She could get out of bed now, and would talk every now and then. But I never saw her really smile, or cry, or show any emotions any more. But I could tell she was hurting and sad inside. Grammy's words brightened up my world and made me see things differently. Instead of being sad when I remembered Daddy, I smiled. I think Mr. Jasper could brighten up Mommy's world, and she wouldn't be sad anymore. What Grammy did for me, Mr. Jasper could do for Mommy!

But I had to get them to meet first somehow.

I looked for Mommy for a bit and saw that I had walked all the way around the lake. She was at the opposite side at the lake! Well at least this way I could tell Mr. Jasper about Mommy while we walked over there. This was actually perfect.

I turned back to Jasper and smiled. He smiled back but looked a tad bit confused.

"Mr. Jasper, I see my Mommy over there. " I said pointing in the direction of where Mommy was. He saw here too and started to put me down.

"Well it was nice meeting you Ms. Cullen, but I think your Mommy would be happy if you went back to her." He started to turn around. Hey! He wasn't supposed to do that.

"No! I-I mean wait! Aren't you going to walk me back there? I mean...uh…I…could get kidnapped or something!" I said quickly thinking on my feet. He looked around the park and then looked back at me with an expression that said, "Really now?" I looked around the park too. There were barely any people in the park. It was bright, sunny, and warm. Even birds were chirping happy tunes.

Oh.

Didn't really seem like a day someone would get kidnapped.

I nodded my head anyways, saying that he should still walk to back. He chuckle and shook his head, but grabbed my hand. We started to walk back and I inwardly wipe my forehead and exhaled. That was a close one. He could've walked out of my life for forever at that very moment.

We continued to make our way back to Mommy hand in hand.

"Mr. Jasper?" I started he interrupted before I could continued though.

"You can just call me Jasper, sweetheart." He stated. Hmm…he's the first grown up to say that to me.

"Okay then…Jasper." I giggled a bit which he thought was very funny. "Do you…ever feel sad?" I asked while I stopped giggling. He looked taken back by my question but responded.

"Well, yes, every now and then I am sad. But I think that you should live life to the fullest, don't spend too much time hanging on one emotion…unless that emotion is called happy. Why do you ask, Sweetheart?" I looked down at my feet.

"Well, My Mommy is always sad all the time, now a days. I don't know how to make her happy. I don't even think I can make her happy." My throat was choking on sobs and a few tears I didn't notice escaped my eyes. Jasper stopped and kneeled in front of me again.

"Hey." He said with a soft, sad smile on his face. He lifted my chin with his hand. "I'm sure it's not your fault your Momma is sad. Do you know why she is so sad?" He asked softly. I nodded my head numbly.

"My Daddy went to heaven when I was four. When he left she got really sad and she doesn't seem like my Mommy anymore. My old Mommy would make me laugh and happy all the time no matter w-what we did. B-But now M-mommy just makes me sad and I don't think I'm a v-very good daughter if I c-c-can't even make my Mommy not sad anym-more." I cried on his shoulder. He patted and rubbed my back while I got his shirt all wet with my tears. He comforting me reminded me of Daddy in a way and that made me cry a little harder for a second.

When I calmed down, I lifted my head and saw a big wet spot on the shoulder of the shirt, where I cried on. He didn't seem to notice it though. I looked at his face and he looked…a bit mad. Why?

"Listen here, Sweetheart. None of that, and I mean _none of it,_ is your fault or makes you bad daughter. It wasn't your fault or your Momma's fault that your Daddy went to heaven. So please don't start blaming yourself, hun. It's not at all good for your soul." His words made me smile again. He wiped away the tears on my face with his thumbs and gave me a hug, before standing up and taking my hand again. We continue to walk in silence before I started to open my mouth again.

"Jasper?" I called him again. He smiled down at me and replied, "Yes?" I thought about how to say this (how I wanted him to help Mommy) without it being weird. There probably was some better way to ask it but at the moment I couldn't think of one. So I just said it.

"Would you please make my Mommy smile again?" His eyes brows shot up. Either from me being forward about it or the actual request, I wasn't that sure. He opened his mouth to say something when I turned to look forward again.

"Well-" he started to say something but I didn't hear him.

My focus was on Mommy. Why did she look so angry? I couldn't even see her face and I could tell she was angry. Her body looked stiff and tense and she hand fist at her sides.

"Mommy?" I called her. She didn't seem to hear me though as she walked toward to other ladies I didn't know.

I looked up at Jasper but he was looking at Mommy. His eye brows were down and it looked like he was concentrating. I think he was concentrating on what Mommy was thinking, cause that was the same thing I was wondering.

He said a low, "Stay here. " and followed after Mommy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**JPOV**

I skipped another rock and watched it skip six times over the water before it sunk into the lake.

I sighed and stuffed my pockets into my hands.

_How did things get this way? _I thought to myself as I started walking along the edge of the lake.

At one point in time, Jasper Whitlock had it all.

A few years ago I had the perfect girl at my side, my art, and couldn't be happier. I thought I could make a living out of my art. I had a small studio at my place. The first floor was the studio/place where I sold all my art work and the second floor was the house. It all seemed so perfect at the time.

Getting money wasn't too bad. My pieces sold pretty well. Most people bought them because they were abstract, crazy with brilliant colors, and sometimes just plain weird. Maria and I were still going out then. We were high school sweetheart and then we both went to the same College. She studied law, while I studied my art. She didn't think art was a good career choice at all but every time she would start that conversation she, I would just give her a lazy smile and change the subject, either with a few kiss or sweet words. She would seem to forget about it then but I could tell she was always bothered by it.

Maria was the all around perfect girl. She got perfect grades, did great at everything she did and was gorgeous. I didn't know how she stuck around a guy like me for so long. I was basically the complete opposite of her. I didn't try hard on anything except my art. As the years passed by we seemed to be drifting away from each other. When we finished college I asked her to move in with me, I mean there was enough room for both of us, plus we had been together since what? Our Junior years in high school? The scenario that went through my mind when I would think about asking her to move in with me was pretty different from what happened in reality.

I always thought it would go something like this:

So I we would be eating a romantic and delicious dinner at my house, that I myself prepared. Then when we would have a nice conversation about all the good things in life and I would ask her then. She would smile like crazy and jump across the table and hug me and kiss me.

But boy was I in for some fucking surprise.

_The oven timer rung and I pulled the chicken out of the oven. I cooked it just right. I smiled to myself and set up all the food on the table. When the table was set I made sure everything else was ready for tonight. I had already called Marie to come over at 7pm and it was 6:30pm. I felt the copy of the house key I got made for her in my pocket. I took exhaled once, sat down on the couch, and started sketching a portrait of Maria. I just couldn't get that girl out of my mind. For some reason I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would be. To be honest I was being pretty positive my thought about what would happen tonight would be spot-on. _

_Before I knew it there were a few soft knocks at the door. I jumped up and swung the door open to reveal Maria in a beautiful, slim black dress. Simple, but beautiful, just like her. She smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss. But something was off about her. She seemed almost depressed. I looked at her in concern, but she just shook her head at me, indicating it was nothing. I didn't want to push it so I let it go. We talked about and soon we were sitting at the dinner table, eating in silence._

_I rubbed the key in my pocket before I spoke up._

_"Maria?" She looked up at me with that same damn look on her face. In her eyes I could clearly see sadness and guilt. Why the hell was there guilt in here eyes? I quickly shot that thought down and continued._

_"We've been together for quite sometime now and I love you, baby. I want you to be in my life always and I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning when I wake up and the last person I see before I go to sleep. Maria, Babe, " I pulled the key out of my pocket and set it on the table between us. "Would you move in with me?" I take a look at her face and don't see the smile I was expecting. Instead she looks distressed now. She put her elbows on the table and put her face in her hands._

_What the hell?_

_She looked back up at me with tears in her eyes. _

_"Oh Jasper, I'm so sorry. I-I don't love you." For some strange reason I am still calm. I continue to just look at Maria. She looked like she was about to cry and then she did start crying. "I will always love you...in a way, But I'm not in love with you anymore. I fell out of love with you about the time we were in the middle of college. We just don't belong together Jasper. I realized that. I'm so sorry, I-"She continued to babble her confession. Somewhere in the middle of it she mentioned a guy named Riley. Apparently Riley was actually the one that made Maria come to her realization. And did I mention they had been also "seeing" each other while Maria and I were together. I had a bitter smirk on my face._

_Then she had to bring up my art. She said some shit about how I put my art before her. _

_Right._

_When she was finished she looked up at me and put a hand over my own on the table._

_"Jasper, please say something." Her voice cracked a bit. I looked up at her. _

_Had I really been so fucking blind that I couldn't see the changes in my own girl. Or realize that she was seeing some other guy. When I thought about it for that moment, it was actually pretty obvious. I think she even tried to tell me about Riley sometimes, but I would always dismiss it. I always stuck to the thought that we were both happy. God I was stupid. Yes, Jasper Whitlock is very stupid but she still could've told me how she felt about this. The smirk left me face and my expression turned into stone as I looked at her. _

_"Get out." I said clearly._

_"What?"_

_"Get. Out." I said a bit louder. She looked at me for moment before she nodded her head slightly and walked out of my life. _

_I sat there at the table for what could have been hours. I wasn't really thinking about anything in particular just trying to understand how I was going to go on the next day. I decided to finally get up. I silently went to bed and dreamed of nothing that night._

_The next few weeks were hell._

_No scratch that._

_They were worse than hell. _

_I was empty._

_I was alone._

_And I was just…there. I felt like I was existing without a purpose. _

_I tried to focus on my art but every time I started something nothing would come out. Nothing would look right. I couldn't even do a single sketch anymore. Every single piece of art work I did before was somehow inspired by Maria. The brilliant colors represented her bright, bubbly personality. The bold lines and sharp shapes told about her strong personality and opinions. Everything was inspired by her. _

_Everything._

_And now she was gone._

_As that thought came to mind a closed my eyes tightly and squeezed the paint brush in my hand. I opened my eyes back up and slowly breathed out through my nose. I did one long brush stroke on the large canvas hanging against the wall. A thick black trail of paint stood proudly in the middle of the white canvas. I did another stroke. Then another. Another and another. I dipped the same brush in white paint and added a few more strokes. Soon I was standing in front of the canvas, my breathing was ragged and black/white/gray paint covered my hands. I looked at the canvas and didn't see black and white. Oh no, I saw red._

_In front of me was a portrait of Maria. Here soft brown eyes were looking right at me. She wore the same soft smile she had on when she was running her fingers through my wavy blonde hair. She was mocking me. I continued to glare at the women in the canvas. I started to walk toward the mini fridge in the back and pull out a beer. I opened it and threw the cap on the floor while making my way back to the portrait. I stopped when I was about ten feet away from it. And just continue to hold my beer, leering at Maria. Then I could actually hear her voice. _

_"Jasper, you are so pathetic. You and your art is not going to get you anywhere in life. You are just a failure. You failed at keeping me, you failed at getting an actual career and you fail at life. And a little part of you still wonders why I left you." She was laughing manically by the end. I nostrils flared and I ground my teeth together._

_"Shut up!" I yelled as I threw the beer bottle at the canvas. The bottle broke with the impact and glass scatter on the floor. Beer flowed down Maria's beautiful face and made the paint run and ruin it._

_I wasn't down yet though. _

_I walked up to the canvas, grabbed one end and tore it off the wall. I dragged it to one of the desk, grabbed a sharp tool and began to ripped that shit into pieces. I threw the pieces away from me and just sat on the chair at the desk while I tried to catch my breath. I buried my hand in my head and began to sob. I was going fucking crazy._

_How the hell did this happen?_

_I didn't want to be like this though. I didn't want to be the guy that moped around over his ex girl friend. That wasn't me. Jasper Whitlock did not mope…even if the first and only girl he loved dumped him for some other guy and he found out about it right when he was going to ask her to move in with him. No. Jasper Whitlock did not mope._

_I composed myself and stood up. _

_Thought about everything that I could do._

_I could be all emo and be depressed all the time._

_I could be a total jerk and just act like a dick to everyone for no reason because I was hurting._

_Hell, I could even become some man whore. I had the looks._

_But I wasn't going to do any of those things. I decided then that what Maria did was her choice and I couldn't do anything about it now. What was in the past is in the unchangeable past. But I could still do something with my future. I didn't need Maria. Though I would still love, I wasn't going to need her anymore like I use to. I was just going to go on with my life and enjoy it. Cause' that's how Jasper Whitlock does._

_I finally felt at peace with myself. Not entirely though. _

Now Jasper Whitlock was a just Jasper Whitlock.

It was at times like these, the times when I was alone in a quiet peaceful place that I would recollect on everything that happened with Maria.

I kicked a small rock with my shoe and continued to kick it as I walked along. Then I heard the whimpering of a small child.

I looked up and small a little girl surrounded by ducks. I would've laughed my ass off if I didn't see that the girl actually looked scared for her life. I ran over to her and shooed away the ducks. She was obviously very thankful since she thought the ducks were going to take her life. Gosh, this little girl was funny. She told me her name was Julie, I told her mine, and soon I had a new best friend.

We spotted her Mom and I thought it was best for her to go back to her. She would probably be worried if she got up and realized how far her girl drifted away from her. We walked hand in hand towards her Mom who appeared to be resting. Suddenly Julie asked me a strange question.

"Do you ever get sad?" Oh you have no clue kid. I gave her an answer and then asked her why she had that question on her mind. She started to get all teary eyed and told me about her situation. Apparently her Mom's was going under some depression because of the death of her father. Damn. And the worst thing about it was that she blamed herself for her Momma being sad all the time. I kneeled down to her and told her the truth. It wasn't her fault. When she calmed down we continued to walk hand in hand to her Mom. Then she asked another question.

"Jasper, would you please make my Mommy smile again?" She requested.

Uhh….

What was this girl trying to get at?

"Well, you see," I started but her attention was else where, thank God because I really had no clue what to say to her. I looked in the direction she was looking at and saw that her mom was now standing up and she looked _pissed._ I looked confused at the woman. What had her so livid? I looked forward some more and saw the two last people I ever wanted to see. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory stood ahead of Julie's mom looking pleased with their selves. What did those bitches do now? It was well known that they had the ugliest personalities in all of Forks.

I saw Julie's Momma start to walk toward the two and she hand her hands balled up in a fist.

Oh shit, someone's about to get there ass beat.

I was just trying to be honest. She would probably get in a few good punches but if Lauren and Jessica decided to not be girly girls and fight back she would probably get seriously injured. She looked so fragile and small.

I told Julie to stay put and ran to her mom.

I reached her just in time. I wrapped my left arm around her waist while my right hand held hers back.

Strawberries and flowers assaulted my senses.

I shook my head a bit and focused. My eyes met Laurens face and I glared at her. I whisper into Julie's Mom's ear.

"Believe me, Darlin', they're not worth it." And she relaxed in my arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I had to stop there! It was beginning to be too much! I did not intend for it to be that long, but I got caught up in Jasper's story and couldn't stop. So the next chapter will definitely continue at the park.

If there were any major mistakes, I'm sorry, its late and im tired. too tired to go back over and read it. But if i find some ill fix it later. Promise!

Please be kind and REVIEW!

Any questions, thoughts, anything???

Tell me! I would love to hear em'!

Thanks for reading!

_The Asian Sensation Sweeping the Nation!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry to say this but this story will be **NOT BE CONTINUED** _under this account and penname__._

I have been sharing this account with my friend and have decided to get my own. I know it is going to be a pain to move all my stories, and I'm going to lose my lovely reviews! But oh well I guess. I want this.

Plus I can fix all the mistakes in the stories I have already written while reposting them! So there's a plus in this.

The account it **WILL** be continued on is under the penname: TheAsianSensation

Here's the link. It will also be on our favorite authors and the link will be on profile.

.net/u/1869937/TheAsianSensation

So please when I repost my stories, it would be nice if you could review again on the new account.

Also I will be updating this weekend! I been doing so many projects and I finish with them now! Hurray!

Thank you,

The Asian Sensation Sweeping the Nation!


End file.
